


Kah´l gidie (the planet called: To Be In Peace)

by tojund_for_us



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, idiot! I'm trying to think here!" He finally shouted, but the bounty hunter ignored his order. As always. Vader took a deep breath through his mask. Keep calm, choking him wouldn't help. Well, it would help, it would be at least silent in the room, but on the other hand it was strange that this idiot was still here. The metal grid didn't look resistant and every normal person would be able to step through. "... Hey, better not do that. They have something special there. Didn't find out what it is yet." Fett warned behind him.</p>
<p>Sorry, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kah´l gidie (the planet called: To Be In Peace)

The first thing that was there was pain. Stabbing pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at a helmet. A quite familiar helmet. It was Mandalorian. The colors were scratched away in many places and other scratches and craters decorated the rest. Slowly he sat up making his respirator hiss as new pain shot through him. "You're finally awake. Want something to eat?" Darth Vader looked over at the all too familiar bounty hunter. "Say, how did you get here and what happened to you? You've been unconscious for almost the whole week!" It was unmistakably Boba Fett. Vader didn't respond. What had happened? And where was he? A look around the room confirmed his assumption of a prison. What was he doing in a prison cell? He was supposed to be on the bridge of the Death Star right now! He was Darth Vader, he was not to be held imprisoned! And this damn bounty hunter should not look at him like that as if he was weak. He was Darth fucking Vader and he demanded to be feared by this idiotic and reckless man! Growling as much as his mask allowed he hauled himself off the stone floor and ignored the steady blabbering of Fett. "Shut up, idiot! I'm trying to think here!" He finally shouted, but the bounty hunter ignored his order. As always. Vader took a deep breath through his mask. Keep calm, choking him wouldn't help. Well, it would help, it would be at least silent in the room, but on the other hand it was strange that this idiot was still here. The metal grid didn't look resistant and every normal person would be able to step through. "... Hey, better not do that. They have something special there. Didn't find out what it is yet." Fett warned behind him. Vader turned around and finally let himself down to ask Fett a few questions. "And where are we then? How did you get here?" How did he get here himself? The man stood up and stared at Vader's mask for a moment then he sighed. "Shortly after I left your ship I was abused and brought here. You were carried inside maybe half an hour later. Since then I worked up there and you allowed yourself an easy life be staying unconscious until five minutes ago. How and why you got here I can't say. And I still don't know why we are held here, because those guards all try to be as friendly as one could!" Fett answered continuing to scrub his armor. Vader turned back to the metal that obviously was the front and tried to remember what happened. Suddenly all memories came back to him.   
He saw Boba Fett walking to his Slave |, watching him fly away and suddenly many people in strange low-tech armor around him. He fought against them, tried choking them, but he didn't seem to be able to grab them. The last thing he remembered was something in his neck then everything turned black.  
A movement on the corridor outside their cell caught their attention. Two guards approached them and opened the door. “T helmet, come on, it´s time. It´s the first quarter of the morning. Black mask, sorry that you have to stay here. You´re not allowed to work because we don´t know what alien specie you belong to. Please stay in here and hope that your cell mate brings you something to eat too.” Fett took his helmet and followed them while Vader stayed behind too thunderstruck by the guard´s words to try to flee. Slowly he turned away and began to use his time to meditate and block out the pain from his wounds. It was already evening when Fett returned. He still wore his full armor and helmet and carried a bowl and a plate in his hands, but Vader could see that the bounty hunter was obviously very exhausted when he slumped down opposite of him. “Your meal. I worked twice as hard as usually so that I could get this. Those being don´t seem to be very intelligent, they didn´t even understand why I needed this mash. Now eat before I do so.” Vader didn´t touch it and continued to stare down at it. “Why do you give me food? You could just let me starve since I obviously can´t eat yours.” Boba continued to inhale his meal chewing thoughtfully. After s swallow he slowly answered: “See, you are one of my best customers, I need you to- well, I hate to admit it, but- I need your help to get out of here and the other aspect is that I´m sure you will try to pulpify me so that you can stay alive. And I don´t want a hungry cannibal as my cell mate!” Vader let his respirator hiss in annoyance. “Like I would eat shit like you!” he growled back and finally began eating as well. Boba was right. Trying to flee together made them stronger, but they needed a plan. They didn´t even know what planet they were on, not to mention the building they were in. Where were the stormtroopers, did they look for him or did the Emperor already look for a new apprentice? The dinner went by in silence and Boba soon lay down to get some sleep, but suddenly he jumped up again making Vader jerk around to face him. “Sorry that I forgot. That´s for your wounds. Hide it, I stole it, because normally I would have to work three months for that. And in three months you will not need it anymore. I found out that it is a quite primitive medical treatment, but that´s the best they have. Sorry.” Then he lay back down, his back facing Darth Vader. Said one stared at the tube in his hands. Why did he help him anyway? Boba had no strong reason, because in prison future money didn´t mean anything. “You´re a strange man, Boba Fett.” Shit, since when did he call the hunter by his name and not just bounty hunter? Vader hoped that the other one was already asleep, but his hopes were crushed when Boba turned around to face him again. There was silence for a moment, only disturbed by Vader´s breathing. “This stuff won´t help you just because you are looking at it, you know? By the way, there´s a big wound on your back. You should get it checked.” Vader looked up. Was that guy seriously offering his help? He considered his options for a moment then sat down with his back to Boba. “You asked so do your job.” A cough from behind him was to be heard. “Are you serious?! I didn´t say that I would help you in any way more than this!” Vader didn´t move. “But you told me to get it checked and in here there´s only you who can check it, because I don´t have eyes at the back of my head!” he answered as calmly as he could. With a suffering sigh Boba hauled himself up and Vader smiled beneath his mask. Good arguments worked every time on everyone. Boba grabbed the medicine and began rubbing over the open wound. Vader suppressed another hiss of his respirator; he didn´t want to give the bounty hunter that pleasure to hear him whine like a baby. The only problem was: “Hurts, mh?” Boba said in a low voice. Now Vader has to hiss, but this time of annoyance. “I had worse, Boba Fett.” He answered and didn´t even think about it when the shorter man pulled his left arm up to treat the wounds on it. When Boba had finished Vader nodded a short thanks and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. Soon he had to accept that the only positions that didn´t hurt were standing on his feet or hanging from the ceiling like an oversized bat. He sighed through his mask and tried to relax what was quite difficult with a known bounty hunter snuggling up to him in his sleep. To Vader´s annoyance Boba slept like he was dead, but his grip around Vader´s good arm was steel. In the morning Vader woke up, but he didn´t know why. God, the night had been so awful, he had turned at least a thousand times before falling into a slumber. He felt that he was so exhausted, but he couldn´t get to sleep anymore. A feeling in his stomach told him that there was something life threatening around and so he eventually opened one eye to look for his opponent. Only that there wasn´t anybody and so he closed his eyes again to push the feeling away. When he opened his eyes one more time to look around he finally saw what the source of his problem was. Boba Fett lay over his stomach using him as a pillow and had put his elbow right into position that the whole weight of his head and shoulders pressed down on one point; Vader´s stomach. The only thing Vader managed at the moment was wondering how this idiot could be so carefree to use him, the Lord of the Sith as his goddamn pillow! He was not to be used as a bed, not used to rest one´s head upon, not to be used as anything else as a weapon! He might be used as a bed right now, but that didn´t mean he had to act like one. With this Vader sat up, pushing Boba what only resulted in the shorter man waking with his head laying on Vader´s lap and a dark from said one. “Do that again and I will kill you. I´m no fucking goddamn pillow!” Vader growled, but Boba ignored it as always sitting up yawning. “Yeah, I slept well, thanks for asking and a good morning too.” How unnerving this man was and it was morning! But Vader put the anger and annoyance away to think about the important things. “Ok, never mind. We got other problems right now. First, we need a plan of this building. We need to know where the vents are, where the guards are positioned on what time, when the shifts are over, where the weak spot is and where the docking bay is. We need a ship and we need weapons. And we need to know what power those people are using. It will be better if we split the questions. It´ll be faster. I will find out about their source of energy and find the weak spots as soon as you have a good plan of this place.” Boba listened carefully and nodded. “Ok, I´ll try to find out as much as I can. Good thing that those people are so willed to help and so friendly. I´m not entirely sure where they even see us as prisoners.” Vader nodded and held up his index finger to indicate that the guards were about to arrive. “We´re really sorry, Black mask, but our leader doesn´t allow you on his fields. He thinks you could be a great danger to the wellbeing of all the free workers and prisoner workers. But we will give you some extra work that you can do up in this cell so that your friend here doesn´t have to work for you too. About your wounds, we are not allowed to treat prisoners with that don´t indicate a threat for your life so please stay here until my colleague gets the paper work for you.” Vader didn´t reply and watched Boba leave then he opened a mind lock between them both. `Boba, he said up here. Do you go into a lift? ´ He didn´t receive an answer at first, but then `Yes. After the first corner on the right side are the first guards on their position. On the ceiling there´s a grid. And about the stone, I´m quite sure that we are inside a mountain or something´ Vader nodded in his cell `Go on like this and in two days we will know this place better than those guards´ He could hear Boba´s chuckling then he shut down the lock to a minimum. As promised the second guard appeared with arms full of work and Vader gladly took it to search it for any relevant information. In the evening Boba returned with the same food as on the day before and they ate in silence again. As on the other day Boba treated Vader´s wounds again without any complain from both of them. When it was obvious that they should sleep now Vader chose to stay as far from Boba as possible not wanting his sleep to be disturbed by a head on his stomach again. The only problem was that Boba followed. Vader sighed annoyed beneath his mask and pushed him away an arm’s length. To his greater annoyance Boba rolled back and curled up to him. “Stay away, bounty hunter! I want to sleep!” He growled. The shorter man looked up at him. “Then do so, Milord” Boba responded snuggling up to him again. Vader pushed him on arm´s length again only to have him next to his side within a second again. “I will do so if you stay away from me. I´m still not your pillow. Now get away, take the place over there.” With those words Vader rolled his back to Boba and soon felt the other´s warmth against himself. “What. part. of. stay. away. don´t. you. Understand?” The whining after his question was one of the most unnerving sounds Vader ever heard. “You sound like a baby that fell in its own shit.” The whining stopped and an exasperate sigh followed shortly after. “Is the wish of pillow on a stone floor too much to ask?” Vader laughed silently and hoped that his mask hid it well enough. “Using me as said wanted pillow is too much to ask.” There was a silence then he heard Boba roll away from his back and he could finally fall asleep. On the next morning Boba was in a bad mood, didn´t greet him in any way and ignored him for the time they had alone in their cell. Strange that as a prisoner you call the cell you´re stuck in your own. Vader always seemed to be angry or cold to the outside and he knew it, but on the inside he thought about many thinks like this. Shortly before the guards arrived he spoke up for the first time that morning. “A pillow can´t be so important to you.” When he didn´t receive an answer he left it at that, mostly because he didn´t how to continue. He was glad when the paper work came in and left a few hundred documents more. Most were about the history of the planet, about important people and interesting events. Vader did the job he was asked for, but also looked for signs of how the place they were stuck in was constructed. The mind lock wasn´t used either and Vader didn´t receive any piece of information from Boba through the whole day. In the afternoon the Mandalorian brought a bowl and a plate, but was more silent than before. Vader didn´t know what to do or what to say and it made him angry. He only knew that he had to get Boba out of this so that they could flee. “Could you treat my wound on my back again?” He asked carefully, praying that he didn´t sound weak or pathetic. Eventually he had gotten over the fact that in this prison it seemed to be irrelevant who you were and now he would be willed to even ask with a please if he had to. “Please?” He added when Boba didn´t respond. The damaged helmet looked up at him for a short moment, but then turned away. “No” Vader had expected this answer, but nevertheless he was a little bit disappointed. In late evening they both lay on the opposite of the other man with Boba´s back turned to Vader who stared at the ceiling. Suddenly a thought shot through his mind. “Boba, why do the guards call us T helmet and Black mask?” Grimly Boba finally responded. “I think it´s because they don´t know our real names so they just give us one everyone can connect with you and hope that we´re not angered by it. Since when do you even call me Boba?” Vader turned his head in surprise. “Does it bother you? You did the same since we first on met on the Death Star. Remember that you called me Lord Vader, you always said Darth Vader. So why couldn´t I call you Boba Fett?” The bounty hunter finally turned around to face him. “You´re strange, Vader. But… did you find something out about this place?” Vader smiled to himself. Got him. “Yes. It seems that everybody of this prison has to stay for three years and after that they are asked what they think about this organization. Afterwards they can decide on whether they want to stay or to leave. Both are possible, even though leaving is not so welcome.” He finished his report with the strange feeling that he had been the one to get those reports not the one who talks. “And you?” Boba rolled over to him and could almost feel the smile that was obviously forming beneath the helmet. “I will only answer it I can stay where I am right now.” What? Ok, that could be described as a strange request and an awkward situation. He sighed through his respirator then nodded in defeat. “Do as you please, but stay away from my control panel.” Boba nodded and began his own report snuggling up to Vader who allowed it for now. “The vent system reaches through the whole… block and this block is a flying mountain. We´re actually floating midair right now. On the top are the fields I’m working on, the floors beneath are the prison cells. They are on 34 different floors. We are on floor 22 counted from top to bottom. As I said the vent system reaches from the lowest floor to the one on top. The problem is that I didn´t find a docking bay yet and I couldn´t make out any useful weapons, because the ones the guards are carrying aren´t any I know.” Vader nodded. “We have one weapon, but it´s not enough. They didn´t know what a laser sword is so they didn´t take it. The docking bay is a big problem. Without one we would be stuck on this planet. We can´t wait for my troopers to find us. That would take longer than staying those three years.” Boba stared at the wall and sighed. “I´ll sleep now. Better not bother me if there isn´t something very important like the mountain´s going to blow up or something.” Vader chuckled as much as his mask allowed. “I´m sure a detonation will wake you early enough by itself.” With this words both drifted off into their own dream worlds. Their new… friendship stayed for the next week while both worked as hard as they could to find out about the needed information. One evening when they lay next to each other staring at the ceiling and discussing their chances Boba suddenly asked a question Vader had never expected ever again. “Vader.” There was a short silence as the Sith lord looked at his new friend. “Have you ever slept with someone?” Vader kept on staring. He didn´t ask this question, did he? Was he kidding? Every normal person would be choked by now. Boba shot him a short side glance then turned his head away again as if he was afraid his mask could give away any of his feelings or expressions. “You realize that you just asked Darth Vader, you know?” Vader asked carefully not knowing whether it had just been his imagination even though Boba´s acting confirmed otherwise. A snort from Boba was to be heard. “That´s making me only more curious, you know.” A snort from Vader as far as it could be described as one. “If you must know, yes. I once had a girl and she loved the peaceful nights of only us cuddling in the darkness under the skies. Sometimes it was more than just cuddling.” When Vader looked at Boba again he was sure the shorter man´s chin would lie at his feet if it wasn´t for the helmet to prevent that. “Hey, you in there?” Vader pocked the bounty hunter who slowly came back motion again. “I… didn´t expect you to have a girlfriend.” Ouch, but why shouldn´t he? He was allowed to have a partner as well as everybody else, didn´t he. “And where is she right now? Is she on the Death Star?” Vader gulped and saw that Boba noticed. “No… she´s not. To my knowledge she´s dead.” He jerked at a hand on his shoulders. “I´m sorry, Vader.” Boba whispered, but Darth Vader shook his head. “It´s ok. And… what about you? Do you have a partner or something like a family?” He asked instead. Boba Fett rolled onto his back again. “I had a wife, but it didn´t went well and so I left her behind me. I think it´s better for her and our child.” Vader turned to face him with his full body. “You got a child?” “Yeah.” Came back. Then after a pause. “Did you like her much?” “Yes” he replied. Why should he lie to the hunter? He had told him about his feelings too. They lay in a comfortable silence until Vader spoke up again. “Do you miss your wife?” Boba cocked his to the side; he was thinking. “Not so much, but I miss her warmth in my bed. What about you?” Vader nodded. “I do miss her. She was a great woman and I will never forget her and will never forgive myself for leaving her behind like I did.” He clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized that he had said it aloud. “I didn´t know you had feelings Vader.” Said one growled as much as he could. “Shut up! I´m only human too! By the way, we should sleep now. It´s quite late already.” Boba chuckled lowly, rested his head on Vader´s shoulder and was fast asleep as soon as he made contact with his new pillow. Vader still didn´t accept to be used as one, but he tolerated it as long as Boba stayed on his side of their newly gotten blanket. It was strange, but in his life as Darth Vader he had never trusted anybody like that idiotic bounty hunter who talked to him like he was not any dark lord who was about to rule the galaxy with fear and pain but as human as he had once been.  
A week and two days later Boba almost shouted through the mind link. `I FOUND OUT WHERE THE WEAPONS OF THE PRISONERS ARE STORED!!´ Vader smiled stopping his work for a moment `Good job! Well done, Boba. Will we meet this evening again? You can explain the details during dinner. See you later´ `Yes, later! ´ Then they shut down the contact to a minimum again. In the evening Boba didn´t even eat much, because he was blabbering so much. Vader slurped his mash and listened listing the information in his head, figured, thought about, turned and finally interrupted Boba. “So the only problem left is the docking bay. I´ll try to find out as much. You better go working on those fields again, ok? The fewer they suspect the better it is for us. Just pretend that you were overly enthusiastic to get to know the place you would be living for- let´s say- the rest of your life. Now let´s get some rest.” Boba nodded and both cuddled up on their blanket since this day had been exceptionally cold. According to Vader´s and Boba´s experience it could only get colder in the night even in this mountain. Vader had never dared to think that the warmth of another killer cuddling up his side could be so calming. The thought of a man next to him who was capable of murdering whoever dared to disturb his precious sleep was strangely comforting. On the next morning Vader was woken by the sound of their cell door creaking close. He was standing before he even knew what was going on. Boba stared at him with an apologetic look. Only that there was something disturbing. The grid was between them, closed and guards were dragging Boba away. “We are sorry, Black mask, but your room mate was ordered to meet our chief. You yourself are asked to take your belongings and follow us. We have the order to bring you to the certain district. I… I´m sorry for you and your mate. He seemed to like you a lot; he was talking about you constantly on the fields.” Vader nodded dazedly, packed the blanket and the few belongings they had gathered over the past weeks and followed the guards calmly. But his mind was racing, thought chasing thought, all composure gone, panic rising, his heart beating as if it wanted to break out and all hope of getting away without having to wait three years left him like a piece of wood left by the flames as soon as it breaks through the surface of the ocean. One of the guards, a young woman with red- brown hair who had brought Boba away quite frequently was talking about where the other man was brought, what was going to happen to him, but to Vader´s question where he himself would get, she didn´t answer. So instead Vader blocked out her assurance that the T helmet would be alright and tried to reach Boba through the mind link, but something prevented his efforts. Growling he let himself being led to a lift Boba had never talked about and they went down fast. Very fast. Too fast. Suddenly the rock ended and the cabin fell freely from the giant rock that had been his shelter the last three weeks and three days. Wait, where were they going? He leaned against the glass and glanced down at a city swimming on the surface of an ocean. And down there, in the middle of a military basement was… a docking bay with the oldest space ships Vader had ever seen. “What is this place?” He asked eventually. “That´s Biuangua. Our most beautiful city. But we are headed to THE district.” Vader shrugged “Listen woman. You can stress `the district´ as much as you want, but I will not know what you are talking about.” The woman looked away obviously uncomfortable to be within Vader´s reach. “We aren´t allowed to talk about. It´s were the damned will be brought so that they can´t destroy the world of the happy citizens of this planet.” Vader nodded. “There you go. Something else I need to know? Why you are wearing white armor today for an example?” Both guards exchanged meaningful looks. “White is the color we wear for the ones who leave the living world. It´s standard to wear it while escorting someone to THE district. Any… any last words you would like to say, because from here on you have to go alone.” Alone? They were still falling. Like he would jump out of one of those damn windows in midair! Last words? They tried to kill him right now, but no, he was a Sith, he couldn´t be killed so easily. “Tell my roommate that he will not left behind without a comfortable pillow to rest his head upon.” Then the floor gave away beneath him, he could see the guards nodding their agreement despite their puzzled looks and he closed his eyes feeling alive for the first time in Darth Vader´s life. A shout of euphoria left his throat, got through his mask only the fact that the surface of the planet was getting far too close could stop it. But damn it, he was Darth fucking Vader, Sith Lord and apprentice of the Emperor, he had to make it through this alive! Somehow- he couldn´t remember how exactly- he managed to arrive at the ground without further damage and slowly he hauled himself up coughing since he had fallen face down into the dry and dusty ground. He was so glad that he had caused all the dust to fly up with the impact, because it would have been too embarrassing if someone saw him like that right now. He straightened himself, padded the dust off his clothes and expected the worst to happen now. When the cloud of dirt had flown away he stared at a large group of various creatures, many he knew by specie and even more he didn´t, all staring back at him with hunger and hatred in their eyes. Vader himself closed his eyes beneath the mask reaching out with the force feeling fear slowly crawling up from the edges. The fear was taking over and the aliens were getting restless. Suddenly the crowd split up letting through a little creature that walked up to Vader. At first the Sith Lord thought that he was standing in front of Yoda again, but then he saw that this alien was smaller and looked more like a stone. It pocked his leg with its cane and murmured something Vader couldn´t understand. Suddenly it raised its voice and pointed up into the skies with the cane. “Dear friend loving yours up there, huh?” Vader only guessed that it was supposed to be a question, because neither the sentence itself nor the voice indicated that. Only that huh did. “How can you say? I didn´t tell you anything.” The creature chuckled. “Feeling, feeling, no eyes, talk, walk, not see, not watch! Feeling, feeling…” Vader was sure that if not for the mask his face would have been a question mark. This crazy old alien was less understandable than Yoda. It ignored grammar more than Yoda had ever done and this was a mystery to Vader. How could someone just put together some words that expressed what was needed to say while the tempus and other grammar was completely ignored? What the hell was this one talking about anyway? “… Me Guenku. You, huh?” The voice of the Yoda like alien tore him from his thoughts. Vader looked around when he let himself being led to a cave that obviously was the creature´s home. “You… are Guenku?” He asked and old crazy alien nodded. “You, huh?” It asked again. Vader took his time to look around taking in his surroundings. It looked like a Dojo. “I´m Darth Vader. Nice to meet you, crazy old Yoda- alien.” Guenku nodded. “You standing dark. Me not see. You strong but.” Vader nodded too. “I´m the Sith Lord. And what are you?” Guenku ignored the question and led him further into the cave that turned out to be a whole system of tunnels and rooms, mostly for practice. “You force call it, huh, me feeling.” Vader stopped to watch two young men fighting against each other. “Sorry? I´m a force user, yes, but what are you?” Guenku chuckled again. “You force, me feeling. Me feeling you strong, too weak but still. Me educate. You apprentice. Huh?” Slowly Vader began to understand. “I´m not weak! And why should I take your offer of training me? There´s no reason for me to do so.” Suddenly the cane hit Vader´s lower back and he growled as he stumbled forwards. “Friend you not think about! Friend help friend. Too weak you to up you go! Dear count friend on you!” Vader hissed. “He´s not my friend. I don´t need him anymore.” Guenku let out a sharp cry and Vader had to make use of the force to keep the raging goblin away. “Friend! Friend! Feeling heart! Feel souls, heart, listen!” Every syllable was stressed by a blow of the cane. Vader felt anger rising and with this he threw Guenku away and held him against the wall. “Stop telling me what to do! The only thing I have to do is dying! Nothing else, remember that! And I do not need this idiot! So shut the hell up, I´ll be deaf if you continue to shout at this volume!” The creature stopped immediately. It wore a serious expression now. “You apprentice me. Me training, you will free friend dear you to. Not contradiction me will hear!” When Vader considered his possibilities he realized to his own displeasure that he didn´t have any other opinion and so he agreed.   
He was trained by Guenku for the next month and learned new things about the people of this planet that was called Kah´l gidie, a name that could be translated as “to be in peace”. Vader learned the language a little bit, practiced kungfu moves and got to know a new kind of meditation. Guenku always wanted to talk with him about his feelings, about his fears, his future plans and so on. Soon Vader understood that this kind of meditation didn´t involve pushing away all the thoughts and feelings away, but you reflected them, talked about them, brought them into order and hoped that the talking would ease away every pain, fear or regret. It worked quite well even when Vader didn´t cooperate at first, but that only led to him listening to Guenku´s half life story, about how the alien had gotten its master, how it learned to fight, about its adventures and how it had lost its eyesight. “You up again with thoughts, huh?” His master´s voice tore Vader from his thoughts and he nodded. There was no reason to lie or hide the obvious. The old alien struggled to take Vader by the gloved hand, but eventually it got hold of it as Vader leaned down to accept it and the alien led him to the top of the small mountain they lived in with all the others. Guenku pointed up into the night skies and smiled the first time Vader had known him. “Jump.” Vader cocked his head to the side as a sign of question. “Sorry?” He had learned to be polite when he wanted to something. “Jump.” Guenku repeated and so Vader collected all his force to jump as high as he could. When he came back to solid ground his master shook its head. “Bad.” It said pressing its cane against Vader´s leg and then jumped. The Sith lord followed his master with his gaze until he couldn´t see it anymore and waited. And waited. And slowly he began wondering if his master would ever come back again but after maybe two minutes he could spot him up high above himself again. With a strange squeak that may indicate happiness Guenku fell towards the dusty ground his arms and legs spread widely. After it landed the alien looked up to Vader again with a smile. “See, huh? Every feeling take jump to. Me good not. Higher you to have jump.” The black masked man nodded, collected all his feelings, how he wanted to be strong, how he wanted to be the one to rule over the galaxy and then he tried it again. According to Guenku´s expression he had failed. “Boba, not forget! Dear friend waiting you.” Vader nodded and closed his eyes. He let the memories wash over him again: the evenings lying next to the bounty hunter talking about things he had never talked about before, his warmth beside him through the nights, trusting this idiot and slowly becoming friends. This friend was now up there desperately waiting for him to come and rescue him. Boba needed his help and the Sith lord needed his friend as he realized. He pushed away from the ground, felt the air split around him, but couldn´t fell falling back and couldn´t feel himself landing safely back on the ground again and so he opened his eyes. He stared at Guenku´s closed ones, the ground nowhere to be seen, but over their heads hovered a floating mountain. Guenku nodded approvingly. “Good very! There and up higher. Landing now.” Vader trained like this for many days, almost another month, exhaustion clearly readable in his movements. In the evenings he flopped onto his small bed he was given and was asleep before he properly lay in it.  
“Apprentice, up you wake!” Vader was torn from his sleep and sat up to stare into his master´s blind eyes. “Day, day, this!” It sang obviously excited. Today was THE day, wasn´t it? Was it going to happen? Was he going to make it? Would Guenku be sad by his leave? Would it be proud of him? His unasked questions were answered by Guenku´s usual “Eh.”. Over the time Vader had found out that “eh” meant “yes” and “eh, huh?” meant “what?”. Together they marched up to the top of the mountain the cave system was in and all the aliens followed behind. This was something special, Vader knew, because there weren´t many who ever dared to try and even fewer who made it up to where they wanted. Guenku stopped and after a short moment of entire silence it hugged Vader´s leg who in person smiled beneath his mask. When the small alien let go it smiled too. “Feeling! Force with you will friend not reach. Feeling with you will friend reach!” Vader bowed slightly. “I´ll do my best, Master Guenku. Thank you for teaching me.” Then he disappeared into the skies with the immense power of his emotions thrumming through his veins. As soon as the crowd was so small that nobody in particular could be recognized euphoria washed over him like on his first day falling out of the cabin leaving the guards behind. This incredible feeling of freedom! But this time he was going up, not down. The floating prison block came in sight and Vader reached out with his hand. `Boba?´ He asked with his telepathy. Again and again he tried to find him and almost gave up when suddenly there was a response. `Vader, are you all right? Where have you been the almost last two months, damn it? I couldn´t find you at all!´ Vader was getting dangerously slow, but he didn´t mind when he couldn´t help the smile when he finally reached the entrance where the lift had left the mountain almost two months ago. `Keep calm. I have been training with Guenku for this time. Where are you?´ Vader responded grabbing and holding onto the edge of a door to the lift. Boba was silent for a moment. `I am on the first floor beneath the fields. I am still imprisoned and they took away everything that was left for me. So I don´t know where my armor is. Sorry that I failed you.´ `It´s okay. You didn´t fail more than I did. I was sent to the damned, the ones that shouldn´t be living anymore. So you shut up, won´t you?´ Boba chuckled through the mind link. `Yes mother, I´ll be good, mother!´ Vader shook his head at this idiotic comment. `Just wait I’ll be up there soon. I just have to run up all the other floors so that we can down all of them again. I found a docking bay on the surface when I fell from the sky, you know. See you later!´ With those words Vader hauled himself through the door he had pushed open with his normal body strength. It wasn´t too difficult to strike down the few guards that where in his way. Breathing hard he began running as fast and as unrecognizable as possible through the corridors and room in search for the stairs. It didn´t take long and Vader had to hide frequently. The guards were getting more and more and were making it hard to move without being noticed, but he listened to Guenku´s advice not to start a fight without having Boba looking for his back. Two months were far from enough to teach him the real art of the kind of fighting he had been learning. After a while Vader made it to the floor he and Boba Fett had been imprisoned together and from there he knew that the weaponry chambers weren´t all too far. Bursting in said rooms he stopped and stared for a moment when he came to a halt in front of so many different weapons tossed onto a whole mountain of them. What should he choose for Boba? A normal blaster? Detonators? Machineguns? A simple katana? A few knifes too? Vader choose a handful of knives, two blasters, a sniper rifle and two detonator belts. Then he turned to the armor room to search for Boba´s Mandalorian one. It took quite some time to find the most important parts of it, but soon he grabbed all of it to continue on his way to find his friend. `Where are you?´ He was interrupted by the question of the bounty hunter. Did he have to disturb now? He had to think now; he had no time for chatter! `Carrying your clothes to your sorry ass, you idiot!´ The Sith lord answered grimly and closed the communication link to a minimum to still stay in contact and not to cut it off. So he stormed off for the stairs that lead up to floor one. Eventually he arrived at a simple white door and opened it carefully, because his feeling told him that he would find Boba here. A bad idea as he realized, because behind this door sat a whole army with their weapons pointed at him waiting for the order to fire. And in the middle there sat Boba chained to a chair looking at him with shock. Vader stared back then slowly shut the door again to look at it from the outside. Damn it. They wanted to make him give up by threatening to kill Boba. But he wouldn´t give up. Those idiots made him fight them, didn´t they? But what should he do? He could hardly run down to the docking bay without Boba since he ran all the way up here for that dump ass. Darth Vader closed his eyes, let his emotions wash over him once more, all the pain, all the want, all the grief he had felt living on the Death Star. The power that ran through him was immense. The door exploded under its pressure and the first rows of the army flew away. Soon Vader was standing next to the chained bounty hunter still surrounded by the soldiers. Boba looked so vulnerable without his armor and looking up at him. And everyone was aiming at them. With a quick move the chains fell down and Vader grabbed the shorter man by the arm to drag him out within the few seconds of no reaction. “What the hell was that?” Boba asked immediately, but Vader cut him off. “Shut up, we have no time for that. Get in your armor and help me to get our sorry asses off Kah´l gidie!” He growled pushing the shorter man into a single small room. “Now change the clothes and follow me. For the first time Boba obeyed and a few seconds later they both ran along the corridors, down the stairs, down and down until they arrived at the last floor. The floor was stuffed with soldiers and guards and the two of them stopped for a moment. “Uhm, I´ll take the right side and you the left one?” Boba suggested and Vader nodded in agreement. Immediately they began causing wounds and death everywhere to make their way through. In the end- ten minutes later- there was only a commander with a nasty head wound left. She was breathing hard and blood ran down the side of her face, but apparently she didn´t care. “I might die here now, but you won´t get far. It´s a crime to disturb the peace of Kah´l gidie and our best soldiers work in the docking bay!” Then she threw away her blaster to wait for her death. Boba raised his own blaster to grand her this wish, but Vader put a hand on it and pushed the weapon down. “Do you think this necessary? Leave her, she did well and it´s not up to us to kill her. Come on.” The bounty hunter cocked his head to the side in surprise. “Ok, since when do you care for people´s life? Are you on drugs or something?” “I wish I was.” The Sith lord murmured and gestured Boba to come into the lift as well. The trip with the cabin took its time, but eventually they arrived at the surface with Boba glued to the window to see as much as he could. “That… doesn´t look good. Do you have any plans?” He asked, but the taller man shook his head. “Nope.” Boba face palmed. “Are you kidding me?” A second nope from Vader. “Sometimes I really don´t know why I trust you. Do you always run into a war without a clue of who to fight and who let live? You can be so idiotic!” The bounty hunter´s helmet couldn´t keep the desperate tone out of his voice. “Ok, let´s just run out and see what we can do?” he suggested after a while of silently standing in the now useless lift. A nod and both sprinted out shooting and fighting back against the army of soldiers that had formed here. Vader let himself being led by the feeling he was taught about using to sense danger and to strike many of them down. The rest could be done with the light saber. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his guts and he thought that he was hit when he heard a gasp behind him. Vader immediately knew who it was and his insides clenched even more painfully. Swirling around he caught Boba´s injured body and lay him down safely. The fire stopped immediately as the crowd was caught by surprise. “Don´t stop now! Keep going and leave me behind. I can´t make it to the ships like this. Watch out!” Boba shouted, but Vader ignored him. The pain he felt was getting stronger, pain that he had thought soothed long ago and this pain seemed to build up a wall between those the two and the rest. Feeling, feeling, no eyes, talk walk, not see, not watch! Vader had learned the favorite song of master Guenku and now he remembered. With his eyes closed, his friend in his arms carrying him bridal style he walked through the hall with blaster shots flying around him, but none of them hit. Vader felt he was in a trance, he was shook out of it when a soldier jumped in his way his in his hands even though not aiming at Vader at all. “Why do you keep on carrying him? He will die like this! Leave him behind so we can heal him. We might fight you, but we don´t want to kill you or harm you more than necessary! Do as he told you!” Vader stopped and glared through his mask as intimidating as he could. “Shut up! He is my El´o quensho and I will not leave him behind. He will not die as long as I care for his life!” The soldier´s jaw dropped, shock clearly on his face as he stepped aside to let Vader continue. Slowly the fire wore off and in the end all the guards stood in two rows watching Vader carrying Boba into a ship. He placed the injured man onto a bed, waved at the cheering soldiers and started the machine. It was an old model, but it had auto pilot and so Vader crawled back to his friend as soon they were out space. “Hey, don´t give up. I´ll get us back to the Death Star and get you well and sound again.” He whispered watching Boba slip into unconsciousness while he himself did his best to treat the wound. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Lord Vader, he´s awake now.” Said tall man nodded and followed into the sick bay of the Death Star. “Hey” Was the greeting he received. Vader slowly sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey” He answered. “How do you feel?” Boba moved his head vaguely. “It´s okay. But there´s something I´d like to ask you without the docs and storm troopers around.” Vader nodded and waved his hand watching everybody leave. Then he turned back. “Yes?” “Why” Boba began slowly “Why did those soldiers down there act so weird? I mean, at first they fought us, then after talking to us in the middle of our final fight they just talk with us and then they even salute to us in the end. What did you tell this man? This elqu… whatever? What is that?” Vader couldn´t help but chuckle. “Well, good idea to send away the others. I told this soldier That You are my El´o quensho. And I will always say that again.” Boba shook his head sitting up. “I still down understand anything. Can we take a walk?” Vader was a little bit unsure, but the bounty hunter was standing at his feet as if he didn´t have a nasty big wound on his stomach. “Okay, uhm, what about the gallery? Let´s go there.” It took them quite a while since Boba was a fast was a turtles right now, but they both didn´t mind. Suddenly Vader stopped in the empty gallery. “What´s up?” Boba asked. “Boba?” “Yes?” Vader looked away out into space for a moment. “El´o quensho.” The bounty hunter shook his head, disbelieve written all over his face. “Stop saying that Vader. I still don´t know what it means!” The Sith lord looked down at his feet, turned his head everywhere but the bounty hunter himself. “It can be translated as: I like you. But its meaning is another. It means that I am your friend or your mate and it assures my loyalty to you. It means something like best friends and mates for life.” Boba stared at him and Vader was sure that he would have blushed so hard if not for the mask. “And you… told the soldier right this. Into his face?” Vader nodded, feeling a little bit ashamed of what he had done. The tone of Boba´s voice told him that it could be seen. “Are you blushing?” Boba teased and Vader turned away. “Shut up! I´m wearing a mask you idiot!” “Cute.” They fell silent again standing next to each other gazing at ht stars. “You know what Vader?” “Mhm?” “E… wait, El´o quanshu.” Vader looked at him “El´o quensho.” Boba pouted “I said so!” Vader nodded and let through a low chuckle. “For real?” He asked and Boba nodded. “Yes, I mean it. You really are the best friend I ever had. I think this sentence describes our relationship quite well. But what do you say when talking to others about it?” Vader smiled beneath his mask. “You just say like he is my El´o quencho. That´s all.” Boba nodded. “Hay, tell me more about this Guenku guy. How was he?” Vader snorted through his mask. “First, Guenku, is not he, Guenku is it. It was my master for those two months…”

El´o quencho  
Yes, Vader had really found his true friend, Boba Fett.


End file.
